


Любовь и курица

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Что делать отчаявшимся родителям, если их дети не стремятся обзавестись собственными семьями? Взять всё в свои руки и свести их самим!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	Любовь и курица

**Author's Note:**

> [Дио](https://sun9-13.userapi.com/c857232/v857232371/196106/HXDylAVzfD8.jpg)   
> 
> 
> [Кай](https://sun9-24.userapi.com/c857232/v857232371/1960fe/0WifKYfMHks.jpg)  
> 
> 
> Папа — папа-омега. Отец — папа-альфа:D

_«Каждому человеку предопределена особая роль, которую ему суждено сыграть на публике. Кто-то давно занял лидирующие позиции в этой жизни, а кто-то только начинает пролагать в ней свой путь. Люди слагают истории о героях, которые никогда не проявят свои слабости и страхи перед другими, но перед друг другом снимают маски и добровольно остаются беззащитными, отдавая себя и свою сущность друг другу._

_Очередные никому не нужные мысли»._

Утро вступало в свои права вместе с ярким Солнышком, что вновь восстало из плена ночи и своими яркими лучами щекотало заспанное лицо парня. Он сонно ворочался в кровати, пытаясь безуспешно укрыться от надоедливого света. В горле начало першить, а голова просто раскалывалась из-за ночного киномарафона в вечер пятницы с (не одним) сопутствующим бокалом вина. Ведь впереди у него целых два дня выходных, которые он собирается провести точно так же.

Родители снова разъезжают по всяким кубам, кафе и друзьям, прикрываясь «походом в гости». Кёнсу был отлично осведомлён обо всех их авантюрах. Людям уже за сорок лет, а их всё тянет на аферы и приключения. Но это исключительно их дело.

Кёнсу, довольный своей заурядной жизнью, накрылся одеялом с головой: через два дня у него начинается отпуск.

Никакой работы! Господи, какая благодать! Не нужно никуда вставать рано утром и тратить полчаса на дорогу до ресторана. С каждым днём его начинает тошнить всё больше от вида еды. Скажем «Нет!» готовке! Первым делом следует купить как можно больше лапши и готовой еды. А ещё пару бутылок или пару коробок вина…

Как только Кёнсу открыл глаза во второй раз, он ощутил безмерное и искреннее желание убивать. Убивать своих соседей. У тех, что слева — то лает собака, то орёт маленький ребёнок. А те, что живут сверху, опять начали что-то ремонтировать, и так продолжается уже который месяц подряд! Видимо, они не особо задумываются о психическом здоровье людей, проживающих с ними в одном доме. Но в то же время к ним не подкопаешься — шумят в разрешённое законом время. Стоит позвонить родителям и узнать, когда они вернутся, и заодно сходить в магазин…

* * *

  
— Как улетаете? Куда?

Кёнсу около минуты стоял и как последний идиот смотрел в глаза папе.

— В Соединённые Штаты, милый. Но не волнуйся, мы вернёмся через две недели, и, поверь, ты даже не успеешь по нам соскучиться!

Вот к чему-чему, а к такому сюрпризу от папочки Кёнсу абсолютно не был готов. Хотя, зная его любовь к идиотским идеям и предложениям… Похоже, его папа никогда не повзрослеет.

Просто охренеть! Его родаки сваливают на две недели. Неужели у Кёнсу начнётся _настоящий_ отпуск? Благословение небес! Как же хорошо, что они не решили взять его с собой и таскать по своим американским друзьям. Да здравствуют холостяцкие будни!

Омега прошёл мимо отца в душ, по пути закатывая глаза на папино «приводи своего альфу спокойно, пока нас не будет». Альфу… Что в этих альфах такого привлекательного и идеального, раз омеги текут с них как ненормальные? Внешность? Поведение? Запах? В них нет ничего необычного, альфы — обычные люди. По крайней мере, Кёнсу ещё не довелось встретить _своего_ человека.

По рекомендации родителей омега соизволил переодеться в приличную одежду. Хах, ну да, в приличную — спортивные чёрные штаны и серую футболку. Серую как его рабочие будни. Чёрные как его жизнь. Да он сегодня в ударе…

— Так стоп. А вы чего так вырядились? — омега зашёл на кухню и прищурился, заподозрив неладное.

Выходная красивая одежда, папа с подведёнными глазами, широкая улыбка отца и пробирающий до костей папин прищур. Он вчера тщательно вылизывал всю квартиру, даже вымыл окна! То есть… Если родители не идут к тусовке, то тусовка сама придёт к родителям? О нет…

Традиционный низкий стол был накрыт обилием еды и закусок, что порядком настораживало. Любимые конфеты отца на десерт и шесть сервированных тарелок с вкусностями вместо трёх. К ним придут три человека…

Так они ещё и алкоголь достали! Пятизвёздочный коньяк? Неужели всё-таки решили перенести свои посиделки в свою квартиру? Просто великолепно! Сегодня не будет никакого отдыха.

Кто-то позвонил в дверной звонок, заставив старшего омегу радостно подскочить с места. В коридоре послышались возбужденные голоса гостей и хлопок входной двери. Кёнсу обречённо вздохнул, безуспешно пытаясь распрямить складки на своей мятой одежде, и встал у стола в ожидании своей участи, не заставившей себя долго ждать — из прихожей вышел ему навстречу, точнее, налетел с удушающими объятиями дядя Тэ.

— Здравствуйте, — сдавленно поздоровался с соседом Кёнсу, будучи не в силах сделать вдох.

Спокойно. Главное вежливо терпеть и улыбаться. Их застолья длятся недолго. Ну, он искренне на это надеется. Омега вздрогнул, когда дядя Тэ потрепал его по свежеокрашенным вишнёвым волосам, а затем отпустил, и Кёнсу повернулся лицом к незнакомому, приятно пахнущему шоколадом, молодому парню.

Тот выглядел сногсшибательно: дорогие часы на запястье, выглаженная кремовая рубашка и классические штаны, какая причёска! К тому же он держал в руках любимое папино вино.

Омега удивлённо посмотрел в глаза не менее удивлённого альфы, а затем ещё раз внимательно рассмотрел его. Они точно раньше не встречались?

— Ким Чонин, — альфа отдал бутылку радостно вскрикнувшему папе и дружелюбно улыбнулся Кёнсу, протягивая ему тёплую ладонь.

— До Кёнсу, — сглотнул омега и невольно ссутулился из-за бесспорно шикарного внешнего вида его нового знакомого.

В голове пронеслось несколько мыслей о том, как смешно они выглядят со стороны: невысокий омега в мятой домашней одежде и альфа в идеально выглаженном строгом костюме. Что-то в этом парне было дико смущающим, но омега не подал никакого вида, неловко улыбнувшись в ответ и пожав его ладонь. Хороши родители. Подставили так подставили, однако с ними он разберётся позже.

После знакомства с неожиданно приятным и интересным юношей и его родителями все решили сесть за стол и поговорить о жизни. Оказалось, что их родители учились в одном университете и давно не собирались вместе из-за постоянной работы и переездов. Когда же взрослые наговорятся… Наверно, совсем уже заскучали друг без друга посреди этого непримечательного города.

Вот такие мысли посещали голову омеги после часа выслушивания их бессмысленной болтовни. Хотя некоторые темы их перекрёстных разговоров были довольно интересны — омега не знал, что у дяди Тэ и дяди Минхо есть сын его возраста, который не живёт с ними, но время от времени приезжает сюда. Ведь его приняли на должность в очень хорошую и престижную компанию, конечно, пока только на стажировку, но никто не сомневался в дальнейшем карьерном успехе Чонина. С таким ритмом жизни как у Кёнсу не удивительно, что тот ничего об этом не знал.

Омега спокойно ел, не смотря ни на кого, аккуратно подложил палочками себе добавки и слизал капли соуса с пальца. Опять они говорят об этом! Кёнсу который раз за этот вечер закатил глаза, услышав, как папа снова поднял тему его «личной» жизни, выставляемой на всеобщее обсуждение. Какой позор.

— Нет, пап, я не собираюсь искать себе альфу. Пока что, — тихо добавил парень и бегло оглядел парня напротив.

Смотрит! Фух. Омега выпил воды и перевёл взгляд обратно на Чонина. Здесь так жарко или так кажется из-за острых закусок? А может быть так кажется из-за этого альфы?

— И всё же зачем вы собрались именно здесь, а не в ресторане, не хотели официальности? — Кёнсу поднял брови и посмотрел на слегка подвыпивших родителей, получая от них неоднозначный ответ.

Омега покачал головой и перевёл удивлённый взгляд на «малыша Чонини», прикрывая губы ладонью в попытке подавить нервный смешок, перехватив от альфы такой же обречённый взгляд в ответ. Их папы что-то продолжали тараторить наперебой с одинаковой громкостью голоса и вносить предложения по поводу отъезда, одно хлеще другого. Отцы просто пили, не закусывая.

— Хм, ясно, и что вы предлагаете мне следить за ним, готовить и быть рядом круглосуточно? Я же работаю, да и ваш сын, я так думаю, уже не маленький мальчик. Но… Ладно! Только не начинай, пап, я присмотрю за ним, — сдался Кёнсу и снова посмотрел на парня, беспомощно пожимая плечами и поправляя серую футболку. Как же жарко.

* * *

  
Чонин наконец-то смог вырваться из рутины рабочих будней и приехать к родителям после нескольких месяцев отдельной жизни. Стоило альфе переступить порог родного дома, как его пленил великолепный аромат… Домашней еды. Как же ему не хватало простого человеческого гастрономического оргазма!

Парень закрывает за собой дверь, быстро снимает обувь и тихо крадётся по коридору родительской квартиры, проходя на кухню и обнимая папу со спины. Мужчина вздрогнул, чуть не выронив ложку, и обернулся.

— Нини, я уже слишком стар для таких шуток.

— Глупости, — альфа поцеловал папу в щёку, — так вкусно пахнет. Что готовишь?

— Готовлю тебя ко взрослой жизни, — хмыкнул омега, — скажи, что ты нашёл себе омегу?

— Папуль, — Чонин вздохнул и сел за стол, — какой ещё омега? Если тебе так интересно, то нет, я не нашёл свою пару. Мне всего двадцать три!

— Мой самый красивый на свете мальчик ещё не замужем и ловко переводит тему разговора!

— Это я в тебя такой изворотливый, — улыбнулся альфа.

— Что правда, то — правда, — кивнул мужчина, — а что готовлю — секрет. Сейчас отец приедет, и мы пойдём в гости к нашим соседям. Помнишь, они переехали сюда пару месяцев назад? Замечательные люди. Завтра утром они ненадолго улетают в Америку, а сегодня у нас будет что-то наподобие прощального ужина.

— О, это значит, что я иду с вами? — альфа довольно прищурился. — Ладно, можешь не уговаривать. У меня всё равно не было планов на вечер, так что я рад, что проведу его с семьей и вашими друзьями.

— Ты так и пойдёшь на дружескую встречу с уложенными волосами и в костюме?

— Конечно же нет. Я добавлю к своему неотразимому образу бутылочку вина.

— А вот это уже другое дело, — омега рассмеялся и отвернулся к плите.

* * *

  
Альфа сжал бутылку в руках крепче, пока его папа звонил в звонок, и буквально через несколько секунд распахнулась дверь, являя на свет незнакомого папиного друга-омегу. Омеги поцеловались в щёки и тут же начали трещать, альфы пожали друг другу руки, проходя в квартиру. Родители представили Чонина своим друзьям, после чего альфа сделал им комплимент и вручил старшему омеге бутылку вина.

Парень зашёл на кухню вместе со всеми, искренне улыбаясь от такой атмосферы домашнего тепла и уюта этой семьи, как неожиданно почувствовал вместе со вдохом растекающийся по лёгким безумно приятный тягучий аромат карамели. Чонин оглядел всех присутствующих, стараясь не показывать своего приятного удивления, и заметил милого омежку, которого уже мучил в объятиях его папа.

Неужели они с ним знакомы? Хотя в этом омеге и правда есть что-то неуловимо знакомое… Его очаровательные большие глаза?

Пока родители рассаживались за стол, Чонин подобно подростку с бушующими гормонами успел «урвать» себе место напротив этого необычного омеги с вишнёвым цветом волос. В то время, как старшие продолжали увлечённо о чём-то беседовать, Чонин успел открыть для себя две вещи: во-первых, Кёнсу шикарно готовит и работает поваром в ресторане и, во-вторых, у него безумно красивые губы. Это какое-то преступление! Нельзя так сексуально есть.

Альфа вздохнул и спокойно сделал глоток вина, промокнул губы салфеткой, коротко взглянув на Кёнсу и заметив лёгкий румянец на его щеках. Чонин тактично отвёл взгляд и слегка улыбнулся этому — омеге идёт такая стеснительность. Затем парень обратил внимание на родителей, включаясь в разговор с ними на самом интересном моменте.

Моменте, которым его опозорили на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Какой ещё «малыш Чонини»? Неужели папа уже напился до такой степени? Чонин натянуто им улыбнулся и посмотрел на Кёнсу, давая взглядом понять, чтобы тот не слушал их полупьяных родителей. Уж лучше обсудить это наедине.

— Кхм, может, выйдем в другую комнату? — Кёнсу встаёт из-за стола, кивая альфе головой в сторону коридора.

Они оба вышли под дружный смех родителей над очередной позорной историей из их детства.

— Предлагаю выйти в нашу квартиру, потому что мне не хватит сил всю ночь слушать их пьяные вопли.

— Согласен, — рассмеялся омега, забирая свою толстовку с ключами и телефоном по пути.

* * *

  
— Если честно, я не знал, что у дяди Тэ есть сын. Мне даже как-то стыдно стало, потому что я никогда тебя раньше не видел.

— Взаимно, — альфа улыбнулся и предложил гостю сесть на диван. — Я живу отдельно и не часто приезжаю к родителям… По возможности, когда работа позволяет, наведываюсь к ним. Вот так-то, поэтому я тоже о тебе не знал.

— Можно же на «ты»? — уточнил омега.

— Конечно! Тем более, ты мне хён.

— Они там наверняка до утра, — Кёнсу устало откинулся на спинку дивана. — А ведь самолёт в девять утра. Они не встанут…

— Встанут? — возразил Чонин, — ты не знаешь моего папу. Они даже не лягут.

— О-о-о, это ты _моего_ не знаешь, — улыбнулся омега. — Да, мне тоже кажется, что не лягут…

— У нас есть комнаты для гостей, так что можешь переночевать, — предложил парень, явно заметив усталость на лице Кёнсу.

— Спасибо. Слушай, Чонин-а, они попросили присмотреть за тобой…

— Они когда выпьют и не такое просят, — рассмеялся альфа. — Но эта просьба показалась мне более чем странной. Будто это они куда-то уезжают, а не твои родители.

Значит, ему не нужно помогать? Одной заботой меньше. Вот и славненько.

— Да. Странные они какие-то… Но да ладно. Покажешь, где мне можно поспать?

* * *

  
— Сколько времени? — Кёнсу зашёл на кухню, прикрывая зевок ладонью.

— Доброе утро. Уже семь, — Чонин захлопнул холодильник с недовольным видом и разгладил на себе белую майку, опуская её поверх домашних штанов.

— Уехали уже в аэропорт? Ты не ходил к ним?

— Нет ещё. Мои родители тоже не возвращались, думаю, уехали на такси в какой-нибудь бар. Я хотел что-нибудь сварить по-быстрому на завтрак, но… У нас всегда много продуктов, но ты сам на это безобразие посмотри.

Кёнсу открыл холодильник с невозмутимым выражением лица и тут же его захлопнул.

— Всегда много? — омега иронично посмотрел на парня. — Понятно. Я так понимаю, твои родители всю еду нам отнесли.

— Да-а. Папа вчера весь день готовил.

— Так. Сейчас я схожу обратно к себе и заберу нам что что-нибудь поесть. Хм, что ты хочешь? Могу сразу приготовить обед или ужин на сегодня и на завтра.

— Ты собираешься готовить для меня? Это так мило, — Чонин театрально вытер слезу с щеки.

— Не думаю, что ты умеешь, — усмехнулся омега.

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — альфа поднял ладони в примирительном жесте.

— У нас точно должна была остаться курица. Ты курицу любишь?

— Обожаю.

— Пожарить?

— Пожарь.

* * *

  
— Вот, полюбуйся, — явно чем-то раздражённый Кёнсу подошёл к Чонину и протянул ему листок-стикер. — Сорвал его с двери квартиры. Так мило, что они догадались написать нам записку.

«Мы улетели вчетвером, не скучайте❤»

— Ясно, всё же имел место быть сговор…

— Я предупреждал, что мой папа и не такое может провернуть… Я помню, когда мне лет десять было, они меня так же кинули и оставили в подарок какого-то мальчика для присмотра на целый день. Кажется, его звали Каем или как-то так.

— Кай? — переспросил Чонин.

Его лицо сначала нахмурилось, а через мгновение разгладилось, словно ему снизошла простая истина. Альфа красиво улыбнулся своим детским воспоминаниям и посмотрел в глаза Кёнсу.

— Дио?

— Что? Как ты узнал? — омега подавился воздухом от неожиданности и посмотрел на альфу во все глаза.

— Ты сам мне так представился тогда…

— Вот чёрт. Ты — Кай? Хах, бывает же так, — омега нервно улыбнулся, — совсем не ожидал и тем более не узнал. Но ты показался мне смутно знакомым.

— Да! Думаю, если бы не цвет твоих волос, я бы смог тебя припомнить, мы виделись несколько раз.

— И правда, до того, как мы переехали. В любом случае, рад снова тебя увидеть, Кай.

— И я тебя, Дио, — альфа улыбнулся ему, с трудом отводя свой взгляд от карих глаз.

— Кстати, я поискал на кухне и…

Омега поднял руку с замороженной в пакете для розничной продажи курицей и положил её на стол.

— На данный момент это — всё, что у нас есть. Придётся идти в магазин. Мало того, что папашки умяли всю еду, так ещё и обчистили запасы… Словно в самолёте их не накормят. Кошмар.

— М-да… Жили в метре друг от друга и, видимо, совсем отчаялись.

— Зато они оставили нам курицу, — вздохнул Кёнсу.

— Они оставили нам свою любовь, — альфа тепло улыбнулся и закрыл лицо руками, беззвучно смеясь вместе с омегой.


End file.
